Axel's Diary
by PunkyPyro
Summary: Axel's P.O.V from when he and Roxas first met to all of his sexual desires to when he falls in love with the blonde. Very M rated and full of lemony good ness full summary inside. AxelxRoxas
1. Entry 1

Axel's Diary

**Disclaimer -Alrighty lets get this get a understanding here, I DO NOT in anyway own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did I would probebly have yaoi in the game XD.**

Entry 1

I'm Axel got it memorized? Number 8 of the organization and hated this damn place until a small blonde arrived at Castle Oblivion, member 13 Roxas the keyblade weilder. I was trying to uncling Demyx from me when Siax brought the blonde in, he gave Demyx a fowl glare and demanded him to get off me. "If it wasent for Lord Xemnas you would already be a dusk." I spat out at him. He was always a grump unless he was in bed with Mansex, wich he thought was such a secret, but he screams like a little bitch the whole castle could hear , I walked up to Roxas he was much such a cutie,amazing sapphire blue eyes, spikey blonde hair and a confused look that made him seem innocent. "Hey there, Im A-X-E-L got it memorized?" I smiled down at him waiting for his response." Hi and er yeah? Im Roxas" Yup he sure was innocent and I couldn't wait to corrupt the poor of course had to ruin or hello's by innterupting us"Axel he will have to stay in your room for the time being until we clear space for his. Show him around while your at it." Perfect my chance to get to know him better! "Yeah you got it, tell Mansex to keep you quiet tonight k?" I laughed pushing Roxas forward before Siax could explode on me.

We were walking up to my room (8th level) when Roxas let out an adorable laugh."What?" I raised my eyebrow looking down at him."Who's Mansex? And is Siax gay?" His eyes blinked and he was smiling at me, it's hard to belive that he's a nobody by how he acts. "Mansex is actualy Lord Xemnas but everyone likes to call him Mansex behind his back and yupp Siax is the Lord's play thing. I don't see how Siax could be a good lover but meh not my business"Roxas looked shocked at what I said."So wait...your allowed to have male lovers in this castle?"I tried stopping it but I burst out laughing"HAHAHAHAHAH are you serious! This is like any other place, we don't judge on your sexual prefrence, why would we? Hell most the guys here are bi or gay anyways."

"Oh.. well that's a good thing if you don't judge eachother then."Roxas was quiet the rest of the way up to my room. I opend the door to my red and black room, queen sized bed, red couch, T.V and music selection appeard. "This is your room?" He asked walking inside."Yep not much but ill let you sleep on the bed tonight, I dont mind using the give you one of my shirts to sleep in it'll be to big but it will work." Smirking to myself I started imagining him, his small slim body naked except for my shirt going down to the middle of his just thinking of his legs wrapped around me...oh fuckk..."A-axel you ok?" His features showd confusion. "Uhh yeah I'm fine sorry I guess I was day dreaming." I nervously laughed trying to hide my now hard was already late so I went to my dresser grabbed a black t-shirt for my room mate for the night and I took off my coat shirt and blonde looked at me a blush appeard on his cheeks, smiling to my self i put on red pj pants staying shirtless."You okay over there Roxy?" He furrowed his eyes brows opend his mouth but immedietly shut it. He removed his clothes but this time I had to look away I couldn't get another erection I was already going to have blue balls I didn't need that doubled right before bed, when i knew he had my shirt on that had to be one of the most delicious sites I have laid my eyes on. "Thank you Axel everyone else so far has not even paid attention to me. This means alot." I knew what it was like to be the new member but in my case me and Demyx became friends fast then me and Xigbar."Hey no problem Roxy. Lets be friends huh? "I smiled seeing that blush again."You want to be friends? Yeah I'd love that!" His eyes smiled as well as he did, I wanted to belive that Roxas had a heart because it suits him pretty well.

We stayed up for a while talking about the organization and watched half a movie, Roxas crawled into the bed and I layed down on the couch with a pillow and a blanket. Sleep was being a bitch, I couldn't sleep at all and my mind was racing with pictures of the blonde in my bed, I didn't want him just for sex he would make great company but at the moment se was all I could think of, wondering what his moan would sound like oh god... I could hear Roxas' soft breath as he slept and I couldnt hold my self back anymore, I turned my back to him and slipped my hand under my pants. My member was already fully hard, I slowly started massaging the head moving down in a steady pace. I was biting back my moansmoving my hand up and down my shaft faster gripping it a bit harder. Oh god I wanted to know what it would be to have my cock inside of him, squeezing the head I could feel my climax coming close, the pit of my stomache was burning."Oh god Roxas yes..." I whisperd, and with a few more pumps of my hand I came into my hand breathing heavily. I growled at my actions this was insane I've never been this bad before.I got up walking to my bathroom to wash my hands, being as quiet as I could so I wouldnt wake up the sleeping boy. After I was cleaned up I decided to walk down to the kitchen for a snack and some alchohol to help me sleep, the fridge was actually pretty full for some weird occasion so I grabbed a cold slice of pizza and some of Luxord's i finished off the bottle feeling warm but not typsy I made my way back to my room, I took of my pj pants when I shut the door and crawled on the couch hoping for sleep to capture me and let my mind relax.

My mind had betrayed me and I dreamed of Roxas the entire night, this was so unfair I didn't get why it had to be me and why he had to be so night was torture but I was excited to wake up to see Roxas.

* * *

I hope you guys liked Chapter/Entry 1 =D And I'll be working on the second one as soon as I have time. So review and tell me what you thought 3 Bai fer now


	2. Entry 2

**Okie sorry the first chapter was a tad short but I promise they will get longer soon. Im warning you now there is a sligh Xemnas/Siax in this chapter xD**

* * *

Waking up the next morning with a head ache made me want to kick a baby really bad, but ignoring my morbid urges I walked into the bathroom stripping down almost immedietly. Turning the shower on was the most relaxing thing I thought I could ever hear and it felt amazing to, leaning my head on the cool tiles as the sharp warm needles hit my back my mind travled to its deepest darkest place. The place where all my sexual hungers lived and burned in my body therefor the most dangerous thing about me. Roxas wouldnt leave my thoughts it was like he casted a spell on me controlling my every movement I made but that blonde was far to innocent to do train of thought was interupted by the hot water turning cold, a good indication for me to hop the hell out and get ready for work...ugh,.... Once dressed in the usualwork attire I noticed that the blonde in my bed was still softly snoring, I didn't want to wake him up but I had to show him the ropes today. "Roxy hey Roxy wake up." The small boy groaned in distest and put my pillow on his I pulled the blankets off him revealing him in my shirt and his boxers heh heh....Why do I have to get up it's 7 in the morning." Groaning again he rolled off the side of the bed."Hah hah get this time memorized, this is where your training starts newbie." It was amusing watching him struggle to find the effort to get ready for his first mission.

We started out in Twilight town watching him kept a smirk planted on my face the entire day, he moved quickly yet with a hint of grace and he knew how to use his weapons and magic with great pace. He was going to be easy to train meaning sea salt ice cream for the kids hard work."Are we done yet Axel??" He yelled from across the court yard looking slightly worn out."Yeah we just have to make one moe stop." I smiled heading towards the ice cream stand hearing Roxas trying to catch up with me. We got to the top of the clock tower when I gave him his sea salt treat, he took a bit and a bright smile appeard in his eyes."This is really good!!"He chuckled taking another was silent for awhile until he re-started the conversation."A-axel can I ask you somthing personal...?" I raised an eye brow ."Shoot" "Are you dating anyone......" There was a long akward scilence about 6 gay babieshad to have been born in that moment, I laughed at him rubbing his head."Nahh not at the moment why ?" Turning the question around on him made Roxas blush a dark shade of red."No reason!!" We both laughed as we finished our ice creams before we would return to the castle. Being around Roxas was the most fun I've had in such a long time it was refreshing, I just wonder how long I can restrain myself from him.

The castle was empty everyone was probebly busy on their missions or out roaming trying to keep their eyes off this plane white prison. "Where is everyone Axel??" Roxas questioned looking around suspeciously."Meh I don't care it's nice not having everyone here, because theres usualy fighting and I have the urge to kill Demyx half the time and his stupid little heartless pet." I growled just by saying his laughed at my response, we walked upstairs but stopped when we herd the most disgusting noise none to nobody's. "Ohh lord Xemnas fuckme like the little slut I am....ooooohhhh!!!!" I burst out laughing almost on the floor trying to bite my laughter. "What the hell!?!?!"Roxas asked inbetween his laughs. We quietly went to the door and opend it just a bit to see Siax with a spiked pink collar on his neck, his hand tied behind his back with pink fuzzy hand cuffs and Mansex fucking the shitout of him. "Yeah thats right you dirty bitch scream for me." Mansex groaned slapping Siax's ass. It was so hard not to laugh it was just such a freak show in the room, I looked at Roxas who was clenching his stomache from laughing to hard and pointed upstairs."Let's get up to my room"I chuckled closing the door basicly fast walking up to my room just in case they saw us."do you think maybe thats why that castle is empty ahahah" Roxas asked as soon as the door was shut."I actually wouldn't doubt it hah hah thats was the most fucked up thing I've seen. The only thing that could beat that would have to be donald and goofy having sex." I chuckled throwing my jacket onto the went in to take a shower and I wanted to join him so bad but I decided to go down to the kitchen and find some food to munch on hopefuly taking my mind of was dark it was actually kind eerie how the lights shut of by themself and yet the white tiles on the floor still glowed, the fridge was full I eyed some cheese cake (the only food i didn't mind eating cold) and some pizza I'd warm up well...basicly burn. I sat there alone on the counter finishing off my food ass innocent Roxy walked inwith water dripping off his hair, he was just in boxers making me want to push him up agaisnt a wall or bend him over a table right there and then."I thought I'd find you here. You talked non stop about food today on the mission." He smiled looking at me" Hah yeah I have a passion for food" I returned his smile."If you want I can sleep on the couch tonight, I doubt it's comfy and I used your bed last night." He offerd looking down at the ground.I couldn't stop myself but I jumped off the counter walking towards him, when we were only inches apart I looked down at him smirking. God he was actually beautiful how the fuck could I resist any longer? I grabbed his chin lightly leaning down and placing my lips onto his which were incredibly soft. To my surprise Roxas kissed me back and his lips pulled me in and I didnt want to stop.

I grabbed him putting him on the counter with my hands on his hips, he wrapped his hands around my neck pulling me closer to him maybe he wasen't as innocent as I thought he was. My lips moved from his lips to his neck sucking and nibbling taking in the flesh my cock getting harder with every touch, Roxas moaned my name quietly and I moved my hand down to his in theigh moving my hand up and down slightly squeezing it causing him to jump."Your so shaky Roxy"I whisperd in his ear nibbling on that as I did. His whole body shook under mine as he brushed up agaisnt my hard manhood, makng me growl in removed my shirt bringing me even closer so our skin could touch causing him to moan semi loud."Ahh..mmmm... Axel...."I Picked him up roughly pushing him down on the table kissing down his entire body down to his boxers. He was just as hard as I was, I grabbed him through his pants stroking him in a painfuly slow motion listening to him huff in rigid breaths.I moved his boxers down licking my lips as I saw his cock throbbing, I licked the head feeling him jerk under me as I put his head into my mouth sucking on it teasingly and slowly. My small blonde was a virgin I could tell he was close to climax when his hands reached my hair and there was a bit of a pull but not to much."A-a-axel.....fuck AxelI'm going...I can't anymore.. I...I!!!" As he tried to make full sentences he blew his hot seed into my mouth as I greedily swallowed it all. He tried to catch his breath as I pulled his boxers back up and kissed his lips again whispering in his ear."Roxy your way to loud." I smirked.

I finaly got him up to the room and intomy bed, it was going to be torture not fucking him but I wanted him to know I wasen't just going to use him for whatever I please. "Uhm...Axel?" I turned around to look at him after I shut off the lights."Hmm?" "I...uhm...Im sorry I acted that way..I didn't mean to.... It just sorta happend...." I chuckled at his innocent apology. I got on the bed stting down pulling him ontop of me kissing his lips softly."Dont apologize Roxy I liked it alot." His blush returned and he kissed me." Uhm so are we uhm.....going to be a couple...?" It was to unbelivebly cute. "Of course Roxas, as long as you dont mind me teasing you" I smirked kissing his forhead."But we have to go to bed you were loud and people are going to ask questions tomorrow before missions start." Laughing to myself I pulled him into me so I was spooning my new blue eyed blonde lover and pulling the blankets over was soon asleep so kissed his shoulder closing my eyes letting sleep capture me into its welcoming darkness.

I woke up early the next morning with Roxas lieing on my chest, I slowlu moved him so he was on a pillow I didnt want to wake him up from the sleep he wanted. I walked downstairs to see it was a vacation today meaning it was going to be relaxing I hope.... Xigbar was sitting downstairs and smiled at me when he saw me, he knew I could tell from that bloody pedo smile on his face."What?" I glared at him."Oh nothing except for the fact I saw your shirt in the kitchen this morning and it had a smell of sex in the air. So you already got ahold of that adorable blondie?"I put his pants on fire."Don;t even think of it Xigbar." I growled getting a glass of water."II won't just because I haven't seen you with a lover in a while but most of castle oblivion is gonna know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------That was entry 2 I hope you guys liked it!!! Again sorry if its short for right now i'm just building up. =33 So review!!!


End file.
